undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Undertale
thumb|270x270px|right|Logo UNDERTALE Undertale (stylisé UNDERTALE, anciennement UnderTale)"Every capitalization is canon. Undertale. UnderTale. UNDERTALE" - Toby Fox, 14 Janvier 2015. Twitter. est un jeu de rôle (RPG) développé en indépendant par Toby Fox avec un peu d'aide de Temmie Chang dans la conception artistique dans le moteur de jeu Game Maker: Studio. Il est sorti sur Windows et Mac OS X le 15 Septembre 2015, et le jeu a reçu un nombre incroyable de critiques positives. Gameplay Undertale est un jeu de rôle qui utilise les mécaniques traditionnelles normalement rencontrées dans les RPG mais avec quelques différences. Le système de combat dans Undertale est basé sur le tour par tour et semble avoir été grandement inspiré des jeux shoot'em up - en particulier de la série de jeux Touhou - où l'âme du protagoniste est représentée par un cœur rouge devant éviter les attaques lancées par l'adversaire. Au fur et à mesure de la progression dans le jeu, de nouveaux éléments sont introduits, comme des obstacles colorés que le joueur doit éviter en restant immobile ou au contraire en bougeant à travers ceux-ci. Pendant le tour du joueur, celui-ci a la possibilité de combattre l'adversaire, d'effectuer des actions qui peuvent changer l'humeur de l'adversaire, d'utiliser des objets, ou d'épargner l'ennemi si les actions correctes ont été effectuées. Tuer un ennemi fera gagner de l'EXP et du LV, mais rien de cela ne sera gagné si l'ennemi a été épargné; des PO seront gagnés dans les deux cas. La moralité de tuer ou d'épargner les monstres rencontrés est quelque chose de très important dans le jeu, puisque les actions du joueur déterminent quelle fin il aura. Contrairement aux RPG traditionnels, il est possible de finir le jeu sans tuer un seul monstre. Le monde du jeu est principalement constitué de puzzles/énigmes que le joueur doit résoudre pour pouvoir progresser. Les combats contre les monstres peuvent également être considérés comme des puzzles/énigmes, puisqu'ils requièrent d'effectuer les bonnes actions pour quitter le combat paisiblement. Cependant, si le joueur décide de tuer tous les monstres, presque tous les puzzles seront désactivés et le joueur devra farmer pour progresser dans le jeu. Contrairement aux RPG traditionnels, revenir en arrière et farmer (dans une Route Neutre) n'est pas obligatoire. Le jeu est également connu pour ses dialogues spirituels et comiques ainsi que pour changer radicalement suivant les actions du joueur, et pour occasionnellement briser le quatrième mur. Bien que tuer ou épargner offre des changements notables dans les dialogues, les changements les plus importants impliquent la capacité de manipuler la sauvegarde du jeu, particulièrement en quittant ou en réinitialisant le jeu : presque tous les personnages principaux possèdent des méta-connaissances, se rappelant des actions que le joueur a effectué dans les parties précédentes. Histoire principale Il y a longtemps, deux races vivaient sur Terre : les Humains et les Monstres. Un jour, une guerre éclata entre les deux peuples et après une longue série de batailles, les humains furent victorieux. Les plus grands de leurs magiciens scellèrent les monstres dans l'Outremonde d'une barrière magique. Cependant, la barrière n'est pas une barrière parfaite. Plusieurs années après la guerre, en 201X, un enfant humain grimpe le Mont Ebott pour ses propres mystérieuses raisons. La légende raconte que ceux qui grimpent la montagne ne reviennent jamais. L'enfant découvre un énorme trou dans la montagne et tombe dedans en essayant de regarder de plus près. Ainsi commence l'histoire. Le protagoniste, qui est suggéré d'être nommé d'après le nom du joueurToby Fox fwugradiation (15 Septembre 2015). "Some people say "What am I supposed to name the fallen child?" Your own name.", commence son aventure dans les Ruines et rencontre rapidement Flowey, une fleur personnifiée qui essaie de tuer le protagoniste pour son propre divertissement. Il en est alors empêché grâce à une monstre à l'apparence maternelle nommée Toriel, qui apprend à l'enfant comment résoudre les puzzles ainsi que les conflits dans l'Outremonde. Après un combat de boss contre elle, elle permet à l'enfant de partir des Ruines. Développement Les premiers screenshots connus de Undertale avaient été postés dans un thread-canular dans la section PK Hack de Starmen.net, où Toby "Radiation" Fox avait déclaré qu'il s'agirait d'une ROM hackée de EarthBound appelée Underbound 2.Toby Fox (4 Février 2013). "UnderBound" La première démo connue de Undertale avait été envoyée au site Fangamer, pour être jouée le 2 Mai 2013.Fangamer Fangamer (2 Mai 2013). "Office Cam tomorrow at 8:30pm EST! We'll be playing @FwugRadiation's game: Undertale" Le jeu avait reçu des critiques positives, et une démo publique était alors sortie plus tard, le 23 Mai 2013.UnderTale UnderTale (23 Mai 2013) "undertale.com The demo is out." Undertale a plus tard été financé grâce à une campagne Kickstarter avec l'objectif de récolter 5000$. La campagne s'est terminée avec 51124$ reçus de la part de 2398 personnes. Dû à la courte démo, Toby Fox s'attendait à ce que le jeu soit fini au plus tôt en Août 2014. Patchs À ce jour il n'y a eu qu'un seul patch pour Undertale, UNDERTALE v1.001. La première version du patch à permis la traduction des textes approximativement du jeu Undertale, certains textes ont été modifiés comme les blagues ou les jeux de mots pour des raisons de traduction impossible en français. Le peu de voix qu'on peut entendre durant le jeu ont également été doublés en français lors de la première version. Galerie vidéo Undertale Greenlight Trailer Lien : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUZ_-bKTxZw Undertale Release Trailer Lien : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Hojv0m3TqA Détails * Dans deux images d'aperçu sur le site officiel dans la section "about", le nom du personnage est Taco. * Le titre de la page du site dans la section "demo" est "UNDERTALE Delicious Free Sample". * En essayant de regarder le code HTML du site officiel, il est possible de trouver un message de Toby Fox, qui dit : "What are you doing? Looking for secrets? Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong. Or you might learn something you DON'T like... Hee hee hee." * Si par erreur l'extension .net est entrée au lieu de .com pour aller sur le site officiel, on tombe sur un site rempli de chiens pénibles avec la musique associée, nous disant que la bonne adresse est undertale.com . Références Liens extérieurs * Site officiel * Undertale sur Steam cs:UNDERTALE de:Undertale en:‎Undertale es:Undertale fi:Undertale he:אנדרטייל it:Undertale ja:Undertale pl:Undertale pt-br:Undertale ru:Undertale sr:Undertale tr:‎Undertale uk:Undertale zh:Undertale Catégorie:Jeux